The Unknown
by Bella Uchiha
Summary: "Porque muchos podrán opinar lo que quieran de nuestras vidas, pero al final del camino solo nosotros sabíamos la verdad" La vida familiar de Sasuke y Sakura se ve rodeada de rumores que logran muchas veces herirlos pero solo ellos saben lo que es la realidad.
1. ONE

_Serie de Drabbles que cuentan la historia de la familia Uchiha-Haruno, de como enfrentan el día a día, los rumores y las labores domesticas. Sumándole a todo estos con la llegada de una personita especial que cambiara sus vidas y la forma de ver las cosas._

_Actualizaciones: Domingo._

_Cantidad de Drabbles: Indefinido. _

* * *

**DRABBLES**

**_"THE UNKNOWN - ONE" _**

.

.

.

.

.

_SAKURA_

"_Todos desconocían lo que realmente eran nuestras vidas"._

.

.

.

– ¡Nos vemos luego Sasuke-kun!

Hace cinco años que Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha. Después de cumplir la condena correspondiente, quedo libre de todos los cargos que se le acusaban y pudo comenzar a reconstruir su vida como mejor se le apeteciera.

Tsunade-sama lo incentivo a reabrir el cuerpo de policía militar, convocando a ninjas que quisieran participar. Fue un duro proceso pero luego de meses de trabajo y organización, estaba todo listo y funcionando. Sasuke se convirtió en el capitán del cuerpo y el encargado de velar por la paz y el orden de Konoha.

Después de un año de obras, el barrio Uchiha quedo en pie y listo para ser usado. Utilizando fondos de la aldea, quedo habilitado, los arboles estaban creciendo y la vegetación floreciendo.

Sasuke había echo méritos para volver a ganarse la confianza de la aldea. Aunque cada vez que se lo señalaba él decía no importarle mucho lo que opinaran de él, pero muy en el fondo, yo sabía que le preocupaba.

Participo en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, poniéndose a disposición de la Alianza Ninja, aunque más específicamente de la Aldea de Konoha. Ayudo a Naruto en batalla y protegió a todos los que se encontraba alrededor.

Luego de la guerra, su única preocupación era la reconstrucción de la aldea. Pasaba día y noche, martillo en mano, poniendo en pie lo que una vez fue una aldea prospera y tranquila.

Se ofreció para participar de las misiones de búsqueda de los renegados y enemigos que aún quedaban libres. Sin goce de sueldo ni incentivos, parte de la condena que tuvo que cumplir por sus crímenes pasados, esto no impidió que se uniera a Shikamaru y otros ninjas para la captura de criminales.

Pero aun así, los aldeanos, compañeros, ninjas y demás, no lograban cambiar la percepción que tenían de él.

Para ellos, Sasuke seguía siendo un criminal por el cual debía tomarse precauciones. Una persona de carácter difícil y temperamental. Mal compañero, pésimo amigo y para muchos un padre horrible.

.

Al momento de que Sasuke volvió a la aldea, nuestra relación se hizo mucho más cercana. Lo ayude en todo lo que pude e interferí por él muchas veces. Pasábamos gran parte del día juntos, por lo que nunca supimos cómo es que de ser compañeros/amigos terminamos siendo pareja.

Hace tres años que contrajimos matrimonio, frente al asombro de algunos aldeanos, la emoción de Naruto y la incertidumbre de nuestros compañeros de generación que apostaban a que esta historia no duraría debido a la forma de ser de Sasuke tan distinta de la mía.

Pero en contra de todo pronóstico es que aún seguimos juntos. Hemos formado una pequeña familia, solida basada en el **respeto, entendimiento y amor.**

Ambos hemos luchado mucho por nuestros sueños, aspiraciones y facultades. Cada uno ha logrado a través de los años sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo y con lo que estamos construyendo.

Sasuke siendo el capitán del cuerpo militar policial, restaurando el nombre de su clan y estando en paz consigo mismo.

Yo hace aproximadamente dos años me convertí en la directora del hospital de Konoha, después del retiro de Tsunade-sama. Mis habilidades médicas han mejorado. Y soy parte de una hermosa familia.

Al estar en constante contacto con la gente es que las opiniones respecto a Sasuke y lo que tenemos es habitual.

.

Ya no es sorpresa escuchar lo mala persona que creen que es, lo mal esposo y mal padre que suponen. En un principio lograba herirme a tal extremo que al llegar a casa, Sasuke notaba mi cambio de ánimo apenas cruzaba la puerta de entrada. Muchas veces tuve que detenerlo de salir de casa para darle alguna que otra paliza a algún imprudente que creía saber más de nuestra familia que nosotros mismos. Sabía que en cierta parte, dichos comentarios, lo afectaban, pero siempre trataba de ocultarlo.

.

Luego de dos años y diez meses de nuestro matrimonio, nació Haru.

El pequeño sol que llego a nuestras vidas a llenarnos de alegría y más amor. Fue un embarazo difícil, lleno de complicaciones y preocupaciones. Sasuke no se iba de casa cada mañana sin antes asegurarse unas veinte veces de que ante cualquier eventualidad o molestia, lo buscaría o mandaría por él.

El día del parto no fue ni mucho menos más fácil. Fueron casi ocho horas de trabajo y sufrimiento pero que trajo sus frutos en el pequeño cuerpecito de Haru.

Este fue el punto en donde los comentarios aumentaron.

.

.

"_Sasuke no tiene pinta de ser un buen padre"_

_"A Haru le espera una infancia difícil con Sasuke como padre"_

_"Pobre de ti Sakura. Terminaras criando a una bebe tu solita"_

_"¿Sakura-sama, no ha pensado en el divorcio?"_

_"Apuesto que debe ser un matrimonio muy difícil. La compadezco"…_

_._

_._

Y así, suma y sigue. Al principio los comentarios me molestaron, luego, ya pasaba de ellos.

¿Sasuke una mala persona?...No les basto todo lo que ayudo en levantar la aldea.

¿Sasuke un mal compañero?...Deberían hablar con Naruto, el si conoce a su amigo.

¿Sasuke un mal esposo?...No lo conocían de nada. Se dejaban llevar por las apariencias.

¿Sasuke un mal padre?...Haru era la bebe más afortunada por tener el padre que tiene.

.

.

No voy a mentir, no teníamos una vida fácil, nadie la tiene, pero hemos sabido sobrellevar cada problema que enfrentamos y a convivir el uno con el otro. Todos estos tipos de comentarios no eran nada en comparación con todo lo que hemos pasado. Desde guerras a muertes.

.

.

.

.

.

La vida de un ninja es sacrificada y difícil, por eso es que disfrutaba de cada momento libre que podía conseguir, aunque sea para hacer tareas tan cotidianas como ir al mercado.

Agradecía que hoy Sasuke tuviera descanso, podría encargarse de Haru y yo hacer las compras que faltaban. Mi esposo sin sus tomates es peor que Naruto sin ramen, por lo que era lo primero que encabezaba en mi lista. No podía olvidarme aunque quisiera, Sasuke se encargó de recordármelo antes de salir.

.

.

_–De acuerdo Sasuke-kun, entendiste el procedimiento. La leche no debe estar muy caliente o no se la tomara. –le recalcaba mientras guardaba el dinero en la cartera antes de salir de casa._

_–Te he visto hacerlo centenares de veces. No tienes que recordármelo. Vete, estaremos bien. –me despedía con la mano, mientras tenía en brazos a la pequeña Haru de dos meses durmiendo plácidamente._

_–Está bien. No tardare. Solo falta algunas cosas para la cena._

_–Sakura. Los tomates. No olvides los tomates. –él y sus dichosos tomates. Día por media es que debía recorrer el mercado en busca de su verdura favorita._

_–No Sasuke-kun, no los olvidare. –me acerque a darle un pequeño beso en la cabecita a la bebe y un ligero roce en los labios a Sasuke antes de salir. –Nos vemos luego Sasuke-kun._

_._

_._

Así que, lo primero y más importante, los tomates.

Luego de tener todas las comprar echas y alguno que otro regalito para mi bebe, era hora de volver a casa.

Cada vez me gustaba menos alejarme de mis dos personas favoritas. Todo era tan distinto cuando estábamos los tres.

_–_ ¡Sakura-chan, hola! –Naruto venia corriendo por el mercado de la mano de una Hinata que trataba de seguirle el paso.

_–_Naruto-baka. Ten más cuidado con la pobre Hinata.

_–_No….no te preocupes Sakura, estoy acostumbrada. –susurraba Hinata mientras evitaba la mirada sorprendida de Naruto que no se había percatado de como traía a la chica.

_–_Lo siento Hinata.

_–_No te preocupes Naruto-kun. Estoy bien.

Les dirigí a ambos una sonrisa. Eran la pareja más linda de la aldea. Después de largos años del amor incondicional de Hinata hacia Naruto y el desconocimiento de este último, es que al fin confesaron sus sentimientos tras una noche de sake y ramen.

_–_Sakura-chan ¿Dónde está la pequeña Haru-chan?

_–_En casa con Sasuke-kun, tenía que hacer algunas compras así que se ha quedado con ella.

Veía como poco a poco la cara de Naruto cambiaba de curiosidad a una de gracia, bajo la preocupación de Hinata y mía que nos mirábamos sin entender. _–_ ¡El teme de niñero! ¡El vengador de niñero, cambiando pañales!

_–_Naruto-kun, es el padre, no creo que para él sea un problema.

_–_Ya quisiera verte a ti en esa labor. No sabrías ni como tomar a un bebe. O no recuerdas, cuando casi botas a mi pequeña bebe por tu estupidez.

_–_Eso fue un accidente.

.

.

.

.

_–Naruto, debes ser sumamente cuidadoso. Tómale la cabecita._

_Este debe ser el error más grande jamás cometido, Naruto tomando a la pequeña Haru. – ¿Así Sakura-chan? ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?_

_Debía admitir que hasta el momento todo había salido bien. Después del parto, es obligación que tanto madre como hija permanezcan en el hospital mínimo tres días para observación. Sasuke hace poco haba ido a casa a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa después de pasar dos días en vela junto a mi cama. Naruto decidió ese momento para hacer una escandalosa visita. Insistiendo hasta el cansancio, es que opte por dejarle tomar a la bebita siempre bajo mi cuidado._

_–Si Naruto, lo estás haciendo bien._

_–Ja, no era tan difícil. Soy un experto con los bebes. O no Haru-chan_

_–Con calma Naruto._

_Y fue justo en ese momento en que la puerta se abrió abruptamente. – ¡¿Qué crees que haces dobe?!_

_Debido al susto es que Naruto perdió la concentración y si no es por Sasuke que logro anteponerse al desastre, Haru habría terminado en el suelo._

_Desde ese día Naruto tenía prohibido tomar a Haru-chan a no ser que Sasuke estuviera presente y si es que contaba con suerte de encontrar al padre con ánimos de cooperar, porque si no se encontraba con un no rotundo y nade podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión. _

.

.

.

.

_–_Eso fue culpa del teme. Si no hubiera entrado de esa forma, nada habría pasado.

_–_Como tú digas Naruto. –era un caso perdido entrar en razón al futuro Hokage. –Bueno, un gusto verlos chicos pero debo volver a casa.

_–_Sakura –chan, dile al teme que no sea un amargado antisocial, mal amigo, y que vaya a verme más seguido.

_–_Le diré. –después de despedirme de ambos con una sonrisa emprendí mi camino a casa, al fin.

Las calles a estas horas del día estaban casi desiertas. La gente se encontraba en sus hogares merendando o descansando junto a sus familias. Como deseaba llegar a casa.

Generalmente eran contadas las ocasiones en que a Sasuke-kun le daban días libres y tratábamos de aprovecharlas al máximo. Desde que nació Haru es que no habíamos tenido un día para los tres, sin interrupciones, por lo que hoy era especial.

Tenía preparada una tarde tranquila, merendando y descansando bajo el sol que seguramente a esta hora me encontraría en el jardín.

Al llegar a casa me sorprender encontrar todo tranquilo. Ni un sonido. La sala y la cocina, vacías. El jardín, vacío. El estudio, vacío.

– ¿Sasuke-kun? Estoy en casa. –nada, pareciera como si la casa estuviera vacía. –Qué extraño. Sasuke-kun no menciono nada de salir.

Estaba más que claro que el primer piso estaba total y absolutamente vacío. Aquí no se encontraban. Deje las compras en la concina y me dirigí al segundo piso.

_–_ ¿Sasuke-kun estas aquí?. –en la pieza de Haru, nada. –Pero donde estarán estos dos.

Al entrar al dormitorio matrimonial, me encuentro con la imagen más enternecedora y hermosa que haya visto.

Sasuke-kun yace dormido en la cama con un rostro de completa paz y en su pecho descansa la pequeña Haru plácidamente aferrando con sus pequeñas manitos uno de los dedos de su padre como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Una sonrisa me ilumina el rostro. –Creo que merendaremos más tarde. –sin producir el mas mínimo sonido, cierro la puerta y los dejo seguir en su mundo de sueños.

La gente podía hablar y pensar lo que quisieran de Sasuke Uchiha. Pero al fin y al cabo las únicas personas que éramos capaces de ver todo el amor y el sacrificio de Sasuke-kun eran sus amigos, los verdaderos y nosotras, su familia, Haru y yo.

.

.

El resto…. El resto estaba perdiéndose a una gran persona.

* * *

_Estreno: Domingo 20.10.2013_

_Próxima Actualización: Domingo 27.10.2013_


	2. TWO

_Serie de Drabbles creados bajo el nombre de Bella Uchiha. _**  
**

_Personajes y Ambientación: Creación de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**DRABBLES**

**_"THE UNKNOWN TWO"_**

.

.

.

.

.

_SASUKE_

_"Esta es, al final del camino, mi verdadera razón de vivir"_

.

.

.

Aun no lograba creerme el giro que había tomado mi vida.

A los doce años estaba obsesionado con la venganza, sentimiento que dirigía mi vida, sin importarme nada más, ni siquiera las personas que me rodeaban. Todo en torno a un fin que creía sanaría mis heridas y lograría llenarme de paz.

Lamentablemente todo se derrumbó.

Itachi, mi hermano era inocente, mi odio hacia él era injustificado. El consejo de Konoha estuvo involucrado en todo el sufrimiento que vivió mi clan, mis padre, mi hermano y yo.

Cuando vengue la memoria Itachi y mi clan, creí que por fin había acabado todo para mí. Podía morir en paz si así lo decidía. Nadie nunca más dirigiría mi vida y lo que hiciera con ella.

Nunca supe cómo cambio tanto mi vida y lo que equivocado que estaba.

.

.

.

– Sasuke-kun, ¿te has dado cuenta que cada vez que hablas Haru-chan sonríe?

Estábamos en el jardín de casa aprovechando el día de sol poco habitual en otoño. Sakura se empeña en que Haru interactúe con su entorno para crearle lazos de confianza con lo que la rodea. Para tener seis meses es una bebe muy atenta a todo.

–La verdad, no me había dado cuenta.

–¡Allí está de nuevo! –exclama emocionada Sakura mientras ve a la bebe sentada sobre su manta rosa. –creo que le gustas Sasuke-kun. Me siento un poco celosa.

–Que tonterías dices Sakura. Haru le sonríe a todo.

–Pues yo no lo veo. Mejor me voy a preparar la merienda. Cuida de Haru-chan. –Sakura se levanta, deposita un beso en la cabecita de la bebe y uno en mis labios que yo me atrevo a profundizar. –Sasuke-kun.

Y se va al interior de la casa dejándome a Haru y a mí en el jardín.

Desde que volví a la aldea todo había cambiado de una forma un tanto rápido. Sakura y yo nos casamos y tuvimos a Haru.

Ser padre no ha sido fácil. Es una tarea difícil, día a día. Nadie nace sabiendo cómo afrontar estas pruebas.

Cuando tenía doce años y hablaba de restaurar el Clan Uchiha, nunca pensé realmente a lo que se refería. Ahora, que me encuentro en esta situación, he tenido que aprender de golpe. Pero para ser sinceros, Haru nos ha hecho la tarea más llevadera.

Dirigí la vista a mi hija que se removía de un lado a otro en la manta del jardín jugando con sus pequeñas manos. Al sentirse observada, poso sus grandes ojos verdes en mí y sonrió.

– He, Haru. –y allí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa.

.

Quizás Sakura tenía razón.

.

.

.

.

–Explícame de nuevo que no entendí. –Sakura estaba arropando a la bebe que dormía en su cuna mientras yo las veía desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Haru. – ¿Por qué Tsunade-sama quiere que vayas hasta la Arena?

–El Kazekage tiene algunos problemas con unos rebeldes. La Hokage cree que Naruto y yo podemos ayudar.

–Pero no acostumbras a realizar misiones fuera de la Aldea. No te gusta, recuerdas.

–Son ordenes Sakura. No hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo. –desde que nació Haru, más bien desde que me case con Sakura, había dejado de lado las misiones que implicara salir de la aldea. Nunca lograba concentrarme y estaba más preocupado de terminar rápido y volver a casa. Esta misión era importante, de lo contrario me hubiera negado.

– ¿y quién se quedara a cargo del Cuerpo de Policía Militar?

–Neji se ofreció. Es un buen candidato. Partimos mañana por la mañana.

–Sasuke-kun, prométeme que iras con cuidado. –se acercó a mí y rodeo mi cintura con sus pequeños brazos.

–Lo prometo. –le devolví el abrazo, cosa que con ella era algo habitual. Si bien en el pasado era reacio al contacto y a la invasión de mi espacio, en el presente no tenía problema con eso, siempre y cuando sea Sakura o Haru quienes traspasen las barreras. –Vamos a la cama.

.

.

.

.

Era una mañana cálida, para ser otoño. Konoha no se caracterizaba por tener tan bajas temperaturas por lo que muy pocas veces la gente sufría del frio que en otras aldeas eran tan habituales.

–Dile adiós a papa, amor.

Sakura y mi hija habían decidido venir a dejarme a la entrada de la aldea. Aunque no pasaban más de las nueve de la mañana, Sakura se empeñó en decir que Haru debía estar presente para despedirse de mí y saber que volvería.

–Aún es muy temprano para ella. No deberían haber venido.

–Sasuke-kun, no podíamos dejarte marchar sin antes despedirnos de ti. Vamos a extrañarte mucho.

Al igual que yo a ellas.

Supuestamente partíamos de la aldea a las ocho y media, pero Naruto estaba llegando tarde. Si estuviera solo, la verdad no me importaría esperar, pero estando Sakura y Haru conmigo, la situación estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

–Deberían ir a casa. Naruto se está retrasando y no es bueno que la niña este fuera tanto tiempo.

–Es raro que Naruto se retrase tanto, no crees. Generalmente es el más entusiasmado con las misiones y siempre quiere comenzar de una vez.

–Nunca se sabe con ese dobe. –tome a la pequeña Haru de los brazos de Sakura, si no iba a verlas por tres días debía aprovechar este momento para tenerlas conmigo. –Sakura, si ocurre algo mientras yo no estoy, ve donde Kakashi.

Sakura poso una de sus manos mi mejilla y sonrió, con esa sonrisa suya que pareciera solucionar todos los problemas del mundo. –Tranquilo Sasuke-kun, nada va a pasar. Concéntrate en tu misión, nosotras estaremos bien.

–Pero….

–¡Teme, Sakura-chan! –a lo lejos venia corriendo Naruto mientras se ponía la chaqueta de Jonin. Al llegar a la entrada se paró en seco y su cara se llenó de felicidad. –He, pero si es mi sobrinita preferida.

Haru se entretenía descubriendo la ciencia que encerraban el cierre de mi chaqueta cuando escucho la voz de Naruto. Solo le dedico una mirada y una sonrisa y siguió en su labor que la mantenía tan entretenida.

–Deja tomarla teme.

–Olvídalo.

–Teme, soy su padrino. Deja que la tome.

–No Naruto.

–Sakura-chan, dile al teme que tengo derecho a tomar a mi sobrina.

–Sasuke-kun….

–No.

–Teme….

–La última vez casi la botas, olvídalo. –le acaricie la cabecita y deposite un pequeño beso en esta antes de pasársela a Sakura quien la tomo enseguida cuando la bebe le extendía los bracitos. –Ya vámonos, estamos atrasado, gracias a ti dobe.

Le di un beso a Sakura y le hice prometer que ante cualquier problema acudiera a Kakashi. Como odiaba dejarlas solas pero una orden de la Hokage es ineludible.

–Vayan con cuidado ustedes dos. Lo quiero de vuelta.

.

.

.

.

El camino hasta la Arena se estaba haciendo tediosa y larga. Naruto no tenía tanta prisa por llegar, yo por otra parte, quería acabar luego esta misión y volver a casa.

Aun nos quedaba medio día de viaje y con las conversaciones de Naruto pareciera que nos quedara mucho más.

–….Y entonces, Hinata-chan, decidió que quería casarse fuera de las normas del Clan, aunque yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que ella quiera, es su decisión, pero de todas formas, quizás a Hiashi no le haga gracia, porque conociéndolo le va a caer como patada en el estómago.

–Dobe, cállate un momento, estas mareándome.

– ¿No ves lo importante que es esto? Si Hiashi decide oponerse, puede que no deje que me case con Hinata-chan y….

–Piensa un poco Naruto. –ya estaba entendiendo de que iba esto. La chica Hyuga estaba velando por Naruto. –Hinata está haciendo todo esto por ti. Debe pensar que no estarás cómodo. Los matrimonios realizados según las normas de los clanes son un poco estrictos.

Naruto tuvo que pasar por mucho para ser aceptado por el Clan Hyuga, sobre todo por Hiashi, quien no estaba en nada de acuerdo con que Hinata se casara con alguien más que no sea Hyuga. Generalmente los matrimonios dentro de los clanes, son exclusivamente, entre los mismos miembros de los clanes, por lo que aceptar que Naruto se casara con Hinata, heredera del Clan Hyuga, fue una tarea difícil.

Si Hinata decidía no seguir las normas de su propio clan, esto podría complicar mucho más las cosas y decididamente prohibir la unión de los dos.

–A mí solo me importa casarme con Hinata, si debe ser de acuerdo a las normas del Clan Hyuga, lo hare.

–Entonces habla con ella, dobe. Si no, podrían complicar más las cosas con el eventual enlace.

–Aunque tengo una duda. ¿Por qué Sakura-chan y tú no tuvieron este tipo de problemas? Al fin y al cabo también tú perteneces a un clan.

–Es obvio Naruto. Yo no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie, ni seguir ninguna norma. Podía casarme con quien yo decidiera, fuera de mi mismo clan como si no.

–Eso explica todo. –levanto su mirada al cielo y exhalo todo el aire contenido, alzando sus brazos como en suplica. –Que complicado es casarse, teme.

–Hmp.

Aún queda un tramo por recorrer antes de llegar a la Arena. Habíamos salido del bosque y todo lo que se alzaba frente a nosotros, era el desierto, tan característico de Sunagakure.

–Vamos dobe. Términos esto luego para poder volver a Konoha.

–Tan impaciente teme.

.

.

.

.

La misión había sido relativamente sencilla. Los rebeldes que habían estado causando problemas en Suna, eran antiguos miembros del extinto Akatsuki, dos ninjas renegados de bajo nivel que después de la cuarta guerra ninja, decidieron valérselas por si mismos a base de robos y disturbios en distintas aldeas. Hace meses que estaban siendo perseguidos pero nadie había logrado capturarlos, hasta ahora.

–Gracias por su ayuda. Estos renegados habían estado causando problemas hace mucho tiempo. –Gaara, el Kazekage de la Aldea de la Arena, se encontraba frente a nosotros, en su despacho. –Siempre es bueno poder contar con viejos amigos.

–Ningún renegado es problema para nosotros. –fanfarroneaba Naruto mientras entrelazaba su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. –A que no teme. Somos los más fuertes de Konoha. Bueno, yo más que el teme.

–Cállate dobe.

–Me alegra que aun sigan siendo grandes amigos. Supe que ya tienes una bebe con Sakura. Felicidades Sasuke.

–Gracias Kazekage.

–Solo Gaara. Dejemos las formalidades.

–Algún día, la pequeña Haru-chan será la esposa de mi futuro hijo.

–Ni en tus sueños dobe. Olvida cualquier tipo de pensamiento que tengas. Nunca va a suceder.

Gaara nos miró a ambos con una sonrisa. Después de darnos las gracias y ofrecernos alojamiento por un día mas, a lo que yo me negué para desgracia de Naruto, emprendimos el camino de vuelta a Konoha, haciéndome prometer que para cuando fuera el matrimonio de Naruto, le presentaría a Haru.

.

–Por fin a casa teme. Solo quiero llegar para ver a mi Hinata-chan.

En las puertas de la Aldea de la Arena éramos despedidos por los centinelas que vigilaban el ingreso y salida de toda persona que pasaba por allí. Aunque de por si la entrada a Suna era casi inaccesible debido a sus estrechos pasajes, la seguridad era extrema, de esta forma se evitaba cualquier tipo de infiltración indebida.

Nos quedaba un largo camino antes de llegar a casa. Un día de viaje podría pasar rápidamente si nos concentrábamos en ello.

La verdad, solo quería llegar lo más pronto posible.

.

.

.

.

Después de entregar el informe a la Hokage. Naruto y yo caminábamos por las desiertas calles de Konoha debido a la hora que era. Las luces de los faroles ya estaban encendidas y solo quedaban algunos puestos abiertos.

El viaje de vuelta no se hizo tan largo como pensábamos. Cuando estaba por ocultarse el sol, divisamos la entrada de la Aldea, por lo que apresuramos el paso y nos dirigimos directamente a la torre del Hokage.

–Seguro que no quieres ir por ramen. Yo invito. –las invitaciones de Naruto eran lo mismo que esperar que Kakashi llegase a tiempo. Ósea, nunca pasaba. Seguramente se inventaría alguna excusa barata y seria yo el que terminaría pagando sus tres tazones de ramen.

–Seguro.

–Tú te lo pierdes. Hoy me encontraba generoso.

–Hmp. No sé porque no te creo.

–Mándale mis saludos a Sakura-chan y Haru-chan.

–Adiós dobe.

–Nos vemos teme.

.

.

.

.

El Barrio Uchiha se encontraba en completo silencio, algo común dado que la única casa que se encontraba habitada era la nuestra.

Cuando restauraron el Barrio, Tsunade se encargó de que las calles se iluminaran en la noche a la misma hora que lo hacían las calles del resto de la Aldea, quitándole el aspecto de soledad.

Al llegar a la entrada de casa me encontré con Yamanaka, la amiga de Sakura, que venía saliendo. Al verme su cara paso de la preocupación al alivio, reacción que me preocupo, algo había pasado mientras yo no estaba.

–Gracias al cielo que llegas Sasuke.

– ¿Qué paso?

–Es Haru-chan.

– ¿Que le paso a mi hija? ¿Dónde está Sakura?

–Ellas están bien. Están dentro. –Ino suspiro y me dirigió una mirada de compasión. –Es solo que a Haru-chan le está saliendo su primer diente y ha estado llorando todo el día. Con Sakura la hemos estado cuidando y preparando medicinas para el dolor, pero parece no funcionar.

–Gracias Ino por preocuparte. Ve a casa, yo me encargo.

–De nada. Dile a Sakura que mañana la llamo para saber cómo amaneció la bebe. –y sin más que decir emprendió camino.

Yo por mi parte me apresure a entrar en casa. Al hacerlo, me llego el suave llanto de mi hija que venía desde el dormitorio que compartíamos Sakura y yo.

Deje mi cosas en la entrada y subí sin hacer mucho ruido. Al entrar en el dormitorio me encontré con la escena que más espere ver en estos tres días.

Sakura se encontraba en la cama, sentada junto a Haru que lloraba suavemente entre los brazos de su madre, mientras esta la arrullaba tratando de calmarla.

Sakura al sentir mi presencia en el marco de la puerta, levanto su mirada y su rostro se ilumino de alegría y alivio.

–Sasuke-kun. Llegaste. –estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Siempre le es difícil enfrentarse al llanto de Haru, al no saber qué hacer para poder hacerla sentir mejor.

Yo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, transmitiéndole toda la tranquilidad que era capaz de generar. –He, Haru.

Y como por arte de magia, dejo de llorar, bajo el asombro de Sakura y mío.

Dirigió sus grandes ojos verdes hacia mí y su carita se ilumino con una sonrisa.

.

Sakura tenía razón.

* * *

_Actualización. Domingo 27.10.2013_

_Próxima__ Actualización: Domingo 03.10.2013_


	3. THREE

_Serie de Drabbles creados bajo el nombre de Bella Uchiha_

_Personajes y Ambientación: Creación de Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**DRABBLES**

**_"THE UNKNOWN THREE"_**

.

.

.

.

.

_Sakura_

_"Porque confiar es parte de la vida o se aprende de golpe"_

.

.

.

Hoy por fin se casan Naruto y Hinata.

Después de meses de preparación y la incógnita de si la boda iba a ser según las tradiciones Hyuga o no, Hiashi tomo la decisión de escuchar a su hija y hacer lo que ella quisiera para ese día tan importante, por lo que el matrimonio seria como cualquier otro matrimonio, bajo las tradiciones de la Aldea.

Tanto para Naruto como para Hinata fue un alivio. Se quitaban de encima las restricciones y exigencias que implicaba una unión bajo las tradiciones Hyuga y podían planear su boda como mejor les plazca.

Fue un desafío hacer desistir a Naruto de que el banquete debía ser más que en base a solo Ramen, pero después de una conversación seria con Hinata, finalmente desistió.

Hoy también era la primera vez que Haru se quedaba a cargo de una niñera. Con ocho meses hubiera sido agotador para ella permanecer sentada en su carrito a la espera que la ceremonia terminara.

Sasuke no lo tomo muy bien. Era muy aprensivo a la hora de dejarla con alguien más, pero entendiendo que era por la comodidad de la bebe es que acepto, no sin antes interrogar hasta el cansancio a la pobre chica que cuidaría de su mayor tesoro.

.

.

.

.

–_Entonces ¿estas completamente segura que sabes cómo cuidar a un bebe?_

_–Completamente segura Uchiha-sama. –Nanami, la chica que cuidaría de Haru se encontraba sentada tan recta como su espalda se lo permitía, frente a Sasuke, que la taladraba con la mirada. –He cuidado de mis hermanos menores y amigos de ellos por mucho tiempo._

_–Haru no es como otros bebes. Es de carácter difícil y no le gustan los desconocidos. –Sasuke se lo pensó mejor y me miro directamente a los ojos. –Sakura no es buena idea. Vamos a llevarla._

_–Sasuke-kun, Nanami es una chica responsable, cuidara bien de ella. –yo dirigí mi vista a Nanami que no apartaba su vista de Sasuke. La pobre estaba pálida. –Nanami, no te preocupes. Haru-chan es una bebe muy tranquila, ya verás que no te dará problemas._

_–Lo sé, Sakura-san. –armándose de valor, Nanami dejo su puesto y se paró frente a Sasuke con toda la valentía que podía reunir. –Uchiha-sama, no se preocupe, cuidare muy bien de Haru-chan._

_Sasuke me miro a mí que me encontraba junto a él en el sillón y le dirigí una sonrisa, para luego dirigir su vista a Nanami que permanecía con la cabeza gacha._

_El imperceptible suspiro que soltó fue lo que me confirmo que al fin Sasuke había tomado una decisión._

_–De acuerdo. Pero al primer problema nos mandas a buscar. Aunque sea lo más mínimo. ¿Entendido?_

_–Entendido Uchiha-sama. _

.

.

.

.

–Sakura, ayúdame con la corbata.

Lo mire y sonreí acercándome a él. –Sasuke-kun, creaste un verdadero enredo. –Sasuke y su habilidad para anudar corbatas era lo mismo que la habilidad de Naruto con la limpieza. Inexistente.

–No sé por qué son tan importantes estas malditas tiras de tela.

–Es una boda. En las bodas debes ir formal.

–Ya tuve mi boda. Ya me vestí formal.

Yo solo sonreí. Sasuke-kun se veía adorable cuando algo no salía como él quería, y más usando un esmoquin.

Estábamos a unos cuantos minutos de partir al matrimonio de Naruto y Hinata, boda que se realizaría en el templo de la familia Hyuga. Nanami había llegado hace algún rato y estaba en la sala con Haru, esperando para despedirnos y recibir las últimas indicaciones.

–Sakura, aun no estoy seguro de que debamos dejar a Haru en casa. Debemos llevarla. –Sasuke estaba esperándome en la puerta del dormitorio después de que le arregle su corbata y viendo cómo me colocaba los pendientes frente al espejo del tocador.

–Sasuke-kun tienes que confiar en mí. Haru va a estar bien.

–Confió en ti, pero no sé si confió en estar tranquilo lo que dure la ceremonia.

Me acerco a él y le tomo la cara con ambas manos, colocándome de puntillas rozo sus labios y lo miro fijamente a los ojos. –Sasuke-kun vamos a estar juntos en esto. Si sientes la necesidad de volver a casa, lo haremos. Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien.

Suspira y deposita un suave beso en mis labios y acaricia mi mano que aun sujeta su cara. –Vamos a la boda de ese dobe.

.

.

.

.

Salir de casa no fue tan difícil como espere que seria.

Sasuke se relajó un poco después de prometerle que si sentía que debía volver a casa, lo haríamos juntos. Nanami ayudo mucho tranquilizándonos de que si ocurría cualquier cosa, iría por nosotros.

Era bastante difícil estar sin Haru. Ninguno de los dos estaba tomándolo muy bien, pero era un paso que debíamos dar. Para Sasuke estaba siendo más difícil pero poco a poco iríamos superando sus miedos.

.

.

Al llegar al templo donde se celebraría la boda, nos encontramos con Ino que mostraba orgullosa su embarazo de seis meses y a Kiba que no se alejaba en ningún caso de su lado.

–Ah frentona, que linda te ves.

Sonreí por el cumplido y le toque la barriguita. – ¿Cómo está allí el pequeño Kou?

–Dando patadas como un demonio. –Ino me mira curiosa. – ¿Es normal que sea así en este periodo?

–Claro, Haru-chan era muy activa. Se movía todo el día.

Mientras compartíamos experiencias de embarazadas, Sasuke y Kiba habían ido a encontrar nuestros puestos que seguramente Naruto y Hinata habrían puesto en primera fila.

Lo vi avanzar por el pasillo y sonreí levemente.

Ino siguió mi mirada y me dio un leve golpe en el brazo captando mi atención. –He frentona, ¿Cómo lo está llevando Sasuke con lo de dejar a Haru con una niñera?

Para todos nuestros amigos era de público conocimiento la sobreprotección que Sasuke tenía por su familia y en especial por Haru, por lo que al enterarse de que la pequeña viviría su primera experiencia alejada de sus padres, todos querían saber cómo lo estaba tomando. Y no los culpo, estaba esperando el momento en que decidiera volver a casa en cuanto todo esto terminara.

Suspire y sonreí. –Lo está llevando bien. Sometió a la pobre Nanami a un interrogatorio exhaustivo pero al fin cedió.

–Me alegro. Es bueno que pasen un tiempo ustedes dos solos y de paso que Haru se acostumbre a estar con otras personas que no sean su familia. –me sonríe y toma mi brazo arrastrándome a la entrada del templo. –Vamos. Naruto debe estar hecho un lio.

.

.

.

.

–Dobe, deja de pasearte de esa manera y relájate.

–No puedo relajarme, la espera está matándome. –Sasuke y yo nos encontrábamos en una sala apartada anexa al templo tratando de tranquilizar a Naruto que estaba entrando en pánico. – ¿Por qué están demorando tanto?

–Naruto tranquilízate. Hinata debe estar ajustando los últimos retoques.

– ¿Para qué tanto si se ve hermosa con lo que se ponga?

–Las chicas queremos vernos especiales en estos eventos, sabes. Mientras le sonreí y me arreglaba algunos mechones de pelo que se habían soltado y rondaban alrededor de mi cara.

–Relájate dobe. Ya no se arrepintió. –bromeo Sasuke que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala.

–Cállate teme.

Kakashi aparece por la puerta y nos mira a los tres esbozando una sonrisa. –Aquí están. Me preguntaba donde estarían metidos.

–He Kakashi.

–Supuse que debía venir a darte algún tipo de charla motivacional o algo así, pero ya veo que la estas recibiendo.

–Está un poco impaciente. –le señalo, esperando que pueda contribuir a que Naruto se relaje un poco.

–Así lo veo. –sonríe hacia nosotros y dirige su mirada a Naruto que se arregla la ya anudada corbata. – Tranquilízate, todo va a salir bien. Si logramos que Sasuke se decidiera a pedirle matrimonio a Sakura, vamos a logara que tú te cases con Hinata.

Naruto se ríe y yo lo imito, bajo la mirada molesta de Sasuke. Recordando ese día tan especial.

.

.

.

.

_Sasuke y yo nos encontrábamos frente al Barrio Uchiha contemplando las casas ya restauradas y listas para ser usadas._

_Hace algunas horas Tsunade-sama dio el visto bueno a la restauración y le entrego la entera responsabilidad del barrio a Sasuke. Había sido un evento un tanto tenso, por todo lo que se vivió en esas calles años atrás, pero todo había salido bien._

_Sasuke-kun era el encargado de velar ahora por el destino del Clan Uchiha._

_Deslizo mi vista hacia Sasuke, que tiene esa mirada pensativa tan habitual últimamente y luego la enfoco en nuestras manos unidas y sonrió. Sentía que por fin estaba liberándose de sus demonios que por tantos años lo persiguieron y planteándose una nueva vida._

_Aprieta su mano junto con la mía y suspira. _

_–Necesito decirte algo Sakura, pero no es fácil. _

_Eso me asusto un poco. – ¿Qué cosa Sasuke-kun? Puedes decirme lo que sea, lo sabes ¿cierto?_

_–Lo sé, solo que no sé cómo empezar._

_Poniéndome frente al él, tomo su cara por ambas mejillas y lo miro a los ojos. –Dime que te preocupa Sasuke-kun._

_Toma mis manos y entrelaza nuestros dedos, mirándolos fijamente. –No soy bueno con las palabras, lo sabes. Y estoy bastante jodido interiormente, pero siento que estoy saliendo de toda la basura que me rodeaba y eso gran parte es gracias a ti. _

_Sonrió y lo animo a seguir. _

_–Lo que quiero decir es, bueno…..llevamos tiempo saliendo y… Ah, porque es tan difícil. _

_–Teme, dile de una vez que quieres casarte con ella._

_Naruto interrumpe nuestro momento de paz saliendo desde unos arbustos junto con Kakashi-sensei que sonríe y se dirigen a nosotros. _

_Aun no proceso lo que dijo, hasta que esta frente a nosotros y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada._

_ –Voy a matarte dobe y nadie va poder impedirlo. _

_–¡Teme! Estoy ayudándote._

_– ¿Q…Qué dijiste Naruto? –estoy perpleja luego de digerir todo lo dicho. _

_–Que el Teme…._

_–Cállate de una vez dobe. –Sasuke me mira fijamente y sonríe imperceptiblemente. –Sakura, cásate conmigo. _

_–Que sutil. –bromea Kakashi-sensei ganándose una mirada fulminante de Sasuke que poco a poco comienza a perder la paciencia._

_– ¿Q…Que?_

_–Sé que es pronto y hemos pasado por mucho pero…_

_Lo silencio con un beso y me aferro a su cuello sonriendo feliz. –Claro que quiero casarme contigo. Aunque haya sido Naruto el que lo haya dicho._

_–Maldito dobe. _

_–Agradece que estoy aquí para ayudarte. Estabas yéndote por las malditas ramas. _

_–No necesito de tu ayuda, Dobe inútil._

_–Teme lento._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Luego de reírnos, a costa de Sasuke-kun que de solo recordar lo ocurrido ese día le volvían las ganas de estrangular a Naruto, anunciaron que Hinata había llegado al templo y todo estaba listo para comenzar, provocando la alteración del novio que volvió a su estado de pánico inicial.

.

.

Tomamos nuestros asientos junto a Kiba e Ino frente al altar y le sonreí a Naruto que miraba la entrada del templo ansioso y hacia nosotros buscando apoyo moral.

La ceremonia fue un éxito, se celebró como correspondía. Tanto Naruto como Hinata estaban con los nervios a punto de estallar pero lograron manejarlo.

Luego que ambos pronunciaron sus votos y se juraron amor eterno, nos dirigimos a la parte trasera del templo, donde se celebraría el banquete y la fiesta. Todo este evento me recordó mi propio matrimonio con Sasuke, fue uno de los días más especiales de mi vida.

–Gracias Sasuke-kun.

– ¿Por qué? –nos encontrábamos en la pista de baile, balanceando nuestros cuerpos al ritmo lento de la música, abrazados, sin apartarnos el uno del otro.

–Por todo. Por ser como eres y por Haru-chan. –lo abrace más fuerte por la cintura y descanse mi cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón, tranquilo. –Te amo tanto.

–Yo debería agradecerte. –acaricia con ternura mi cabeza y deposita un beso en ella. –Nunca te rendiste conmigo, ni me juzgaste como deberías haberlo hecho. Tengo tanto por lo que estar agradecido contigo.

Lo miro a los ojos y sé que estoy a solo segundos de derramar las lágrimas que tanto incomodan a Sasuke, al no saber cómo reaccionar. –No vayas a llorar Sakura.

–No lo hare. –le sonrió y me coloco de puntillas para juntar nuestros labios. –Vamos a casa Sasuke-kun.

Sé que está ansioso por volver a casa y saber de Haru. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para permanecer en la ceremonia tanto como pudo. Nunca se le ha dado bien las aglomeraciones por lo que sé que fue difícil para él.

–Gracias al cielo. Vamos a casa.

Después de despedirnos de los felices novios que no se apartaban el uno del otro, emprendimos el regreso a nuestro hogar donde nos esperaba nuestra pequeña felicidad, Haru.

* * *

_Actualización__. Domingo 03.11.2013_

_Próxima__ Actualización. Domingo 10.11.2013_


	4. FOUR

_Serie de Drabbles creados bajo el nombre de Bella Uchiha_

_Personajes y Ambientación: Creación de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**DRABBLES**

**_"THE UNKNOWN FOUR"_**

.

.

.

.

.

_Sasuke_

_"Cada día se aprenden cosas nuevas, la idea es acostumbrarse a los cambios"_

.

.

.

–Entonces hoy te toco cuidar de Haru-chan.

–Así es.

Naruto y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en la entrada trasera de casa, viendo a Haru jugar sobre su manta tranquilamente. Naruto al encontrase solo el día de hoy decidió hacer una visita, ya que Hinata había salido junto con Ino y Sakura.

Las mujeres de las familias venían planeando un día termal hace mucho tiempo pero con el matrimonio de Naruto y Hinata y el estado delicado en el que se encontraba Ino, había sido postergado. Hasta que al fin encontraron un momento para llevar a cabo el plan.

–Qué suerte tienes teme.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –dirigí mi vista al rubio que sonreía mirando a mi hija.

–Haru-chan es una bebe muy tranquila.

–Hmp. –solté una imperceptible sonrisa mientras veía a mi hija jugar en su manta en medio del jardín. Con nueve meses ya estaba experimentando como ponerse de pie, por lo que había que estar atento en cada momento.

–En cualquier momento se pone de pie. –sonreí, ya lo había notado, mi hija es inteligente, igual que Sakura. –Ya la veo corriendo por la aldea detrás de los chicos.

Fruncí el ceño, eso jamás lo permitiría. –Ni lo sueñes. Mi hija tendrá mejores cosas que hacer que estar detrás de un montón de chiquillos.

–Aja. Ya quiero verte cuando tengas que estar corriendo a los novios de Haru-chan.

–Cállate dobe.

Se rio de mí y palmeo mi espalda. –Entonces, ¿Vamos por ese Ramen? Estarán Sai y Kiba.

–No sé si sería buena idea llevar a Haru.

–No le pasara nada teme. Yo te ayudare a cuidarla. –me sonríe con esa sonrisa estúpida que no augura nada bueno.

–No te sabes ni cuidar tu Naruto y voy a confiarte a mi hija.

–Vamos teme. Solo será un momento.

Suspire y vi a mi hija que me miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes y su sonrisa, como tratando de convencerme de hacerle caso a Naruto. –De acuerdo. Vamos, pero solo será un momento.

–Bien teme. Yo invito el Ramen.

–Sí, seguro.

.

.

.

.

El ambiente en el Ichiraku estaba denso, más de lo normal. El calor debido a la cocción era insoportable y el ruido, ensordecedor. Para ser un día de semana estaba más lleno de lo habitual.

Hace algunos meses que el Ichiraku había sido remodelado y ampliado para la comodidad de toda la gente que venía, últimamente se había echo muy famoso.

Me encontraba en la entrada con Haru en los brazos, que miraba asombrada todo a su alrededor, primera vez que venía a estos lugares, y la gente le llamaba la atención.

–A donde nos venimos a meter Haru. –me miro y me sonrió como si pudiera entender todo lo que le decía y dándome ánimos para continuar.

–Teme, Teme, aquí están los muchachos, vengan.

–Naruto, no puedo creerlo, lograste que Sasuke aceptara venir. –se mofaba Kiba que estaba sentado en una de las mesas junto a Sai.

–Haru-chan, que bueno verte. –saludaba Sai como si mi hija fuera a responderle. –Sasuke un gusto también verte a ti.

Armándome de paciencia me senté junto al trio de ineptos que tenía en frente y acomode a Haru junto a mí y la pared del local para que no se lastimara.

–Vamos a pedir, muero de hambre.

–Tú siempre tienes hambre Naruto.

–Cállate Kiba y ordenemos.

Ayame, la hija del dueño del local se acercó a nuestra mesa a tomar nuestras órdenes. Al ver a mi hija sonrió.

–Pero si es la pequeña Haru. Que grande que esta. ¿Cuánto tiene ya?

–Nueve meses.

–Que preciosura. Cada día está más linda. –sonrió y se dirigió a nosotros. –Bueno chicos, ¿Qué van a ordenar?

–Lo de siempre Ayame. –Naruto ya era cliente frecuente, por lo que tenía sus órdenes habituales de ramen. –Y la pequeña Haru probara su primer platillo.

–Olvídalo Naruto, mi hija no puede comer ramen aún.

–Siempre existe una primera vez.

–No dobe.

–Pero teme…

–Dije no.

Kiba y Sai miraban de uno a otro mientras Haru jugaba con las servilletas que le había pasado y que cada cuanto yo le sacaba de la boca. Ayame sonreía por nuestra pequeña discusión.

–Puedo prepárale algo especial a Haru. ¿Qué te parece si le traigo unos dangos muy suaves?

Mire a mi hija que sonreía mientras intentaba meterse a la boca un pedazo de servilleta. –Sí, creo que dangos estaría bien. Gracias Ayame.

–Vuelvo enseguida con sus órdenes. No me tardo.

–Haru-chan, comerás tus primeros dangos. –celebraban Naruto y Kiba mientras Sai sonreía y seguía con sus dibujos. Yo solo suspire.

–Sasuke, ¿Cómo va el Cuartel? Supe que hace poco tuvieron una reorganización de plantel. ¿Alguna novedad?

Sai hace algunos meses había estado dudando entre entrar al cuerpo de policía militar o no. Sakura había mencionado una noche que el chico estaba buscando un cambio en su vida y quería dirigirla por el camino del orden público.

–La verdad no mucho. Estamos faltos de jefes de grupos que los puedan comandar. Por las noches se nos hacen pocas las patrullas.

– ¿Cuándo son las pruebas?

–En dos meses.

–Deberías presentarte Sai. –dijo Naruto que se había mantenido ocupado junto con Kiba haciéndole caras a mi hija. –Podrías aportar mucho con tu experiencia.

–Debería hacerlo, cierto. –sonrió y se concentró nuevamente en su cuaderno de dibujo. –Quizás lo haga.

–Bueno chicos, sus platillos. –Ayame se acercó a nuestra mesa con una bandeja de humeantes platillos. Repartió cada plato en el centro de la mesa y sonrió a Haru. –Y para la pequeña princesa, unos _Chichi dangos._ Que lo disfruten.

Haru miro el plato que tenía en frente y dirigió sus ojos a mí. –Vamos a probar estos dangos Haru. –le dije mientras alejaba el plato de ramen caliente de su alcance y le ponía en su pequeña mano uno de los dangos para que lo probara.

Lo miro con sus grandes ojos y como era de esperarse, se lo acerco a la boca. En esta edad, según Sakura, era habitual que cada objeto que llamaba su atención o tenían a su alcance, se lo metieran a la boca. Esta al parecer no era la excepción.

Al sentir el nuevo sabor en su paladar lo miro y sonrió. Le había gustado, por lo que lo comió con ganas.

Todos estábamos pendientes de la reacción de Haru, por lo que la mesa entera sonrió y cada cual se concentró en sus platillos.

–Sasuke, tu hija es una monada. Debes dejar que se case con mi Kou.

–Olvídalo Kiba, se casara con mi futuro hijo.

–Naruto, seguramente tu hijo será igual de torpe que tú. Olvídalo.

–Pues tu hijo será igual de pulgoso que tú. Mi hijo es mejor opción.

Yo solo suspire y me dedique a cuidar que mi hija comiera sus dangos, mientras Kiba y Naruto peleaban por decidir cuál de sus hijos se casaría con Haru. Sai solo sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

Y así transcurrió la tarde. Sin darnos cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo y Sakura no tardaría en llegar a casa.

Nos despedimos todos en la entrada del Ichiraku, cada uno tomaba un camino diferente. Solo quedábamos Sai, Haru y yo.

–Deberías pensar lo de unirte al cuerpo de policía militar. Nos vendría bien tu ayuda.

Sai jugaba con las manos de Haru que estaba en mis brazos. Dirigió su mirada a mí y suspiro. –Lo he pensado, no sé si estoy listo.

–Dentro de dos meses serán las pruebas. Tienes tiempo para pensarlo.

–Lo pensare. Nos vemos y saluda de mi parte a Sakura. –se despido de Haru revoloteando su corto cabello negro, despertando la risa de mi hija y se fue por su camino, mientras yo tomaba el mío.

Haru se acomodó en mis brazos y me miro sonriendo. –Te divertiste hoy no es así. Eres igual a tu madre.

La acurruque en mis brazos y nos dirigimos al Barrio Uchiha. –Vamos, tu madre debe estar por llegar a casa.

.

.

.

.

Hace algunos minutos que habíamos llegado a casa y Sakura aún no regresaba.

Estábamos en la sala mientras Haru jugaba con sus juguetes que tenía repartidos por todo el piso y yo la vigilaba sentado en uno de los sillones mientras revisaba algunos documentos del cuartel. Hace algunas noches que las cosas no estaban saliendo bien, las patrullas estaban colapsadas, si bien no existían disturbios, las calles debían ser vigiladas por posibles problemas y los encargados de dicha tarea estaban sobrepasando su límite. Debíamos tener más ayuda, pronto. Sai vendría muy bien, con su experiencia podría aportar mucho.

Tan concentrado estaba en los documentos, que el pequeño grito de mi hija me descoloco por completo.

Levante mi cabeza de los documentos al instante y dirigí mi vista al lugar donde supuestamente estaba Haru hace un momento, pero no se encontraba allí. Me puse de pie y la busque por la sala.

–Haru, ¿Dónde estás?

Su risa me alerto del lugar donde se encontraba y fui al pasillo que daba a la entrada de la casa y la encontré apoyada con sus manitos en la mesa donde se colocaban las llaves.

Me miro y sonrió.

–Haru, ¿Cómo llegaste allí? –sonriendo se separó de la mesa y me miro.

Mi hija había dado sus primeros pasos y nadie había visto la hazaña.

Me arrodille frente a ella y extendí mis brazos, invitándola a venir junto a mí. –Ven acá.

Lanzo un grito de alegría y dando pequeños y tambaleantes pasos se acercó a mí, hasta estar entre mis brazos. La abrace y la alce junto conmigo. –Muy bien echo Haru. Tu madre va a estar muy orgullosa de ti.

Y como si la hubiéramos invocado, justo por la puerta entraba Sakura, al vernos frente a ella sonrió y dejo el bolso en una esquina y tiro las llaves a la mesita.

– ¿Cómo están mis dos personas favoritas del mundo? Veo que estaban esperándome.

–Vamos a sorprender a mamá. –le dije a mi hija que sonreía al ver llegar a Sakura. –Mira esto.

Coloque a Haru en el suelo, que al verse libre lanzo un pequeño gritito de alegría y tambaleante se acercó a Sakura que la miraba atónita. Me miro con sorpresa, al borde de las lágrimas y se arrodillo para recibir a Haru que la miraba con una sonrisa que iluminaba su carita.

–Estas caminando mi pequeñita. Ven con mamá.

Con esfuerzo logro llegar a Sakura quien la abrazo con fuerza y la alzo con alegría. –Eres una genio hija mía.

Me acerque a ellas y deposite un beso en los labios de Sakura que me miraba feliz y radiante.

– ¿Cuándo paso Sasuke-kun?

–Hace algunos minutos. Estábamos en la sala y de un momento a otro se largó a caminar. –le acaricie una mejilla y la mire a los ojos. – ¿Cómo estuvo tu día con las chicas?

–Ah, muy relajante. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué hicieron durante mi ausencia?

–Nada en particular. Fue un día tranquilo.

–Me alegro.

–Ah, por cierto, hoy descubrimos que a Haru le gustan los dangos.

* * *

_Actualización. Sábado 09.11.2013_

_Próxima Actualización. Domingo 17.11.2013_


	5. FIVE

_Serie de Drabbles creados bajo el nombre de Bella Uchiha_

_Personajes y Ambientación: Creación de Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**DRABBLES**

**_"THE UNKNOWN FIVE"_**

.

.

.

.

.

_Sakura_

_"El esfuerzo es lo que vale"_

.

.

.

.

Estábamos en pleno invierno.

Konoha se encontraba bajo una leve llovizna que dificultaba el habitual funcionamiento de la aldea.

Los padres de hogar se quedaban en sus casas junto con sus hijos, disfrutando de un día poco habitual, no todos los días se podía contar con unas horas libres.

Desgraciadamente, para Sasuke no era así.

Hoy comenzaban las pruebas para reclutar nuevos miembros para el cuerpo de policía militar y desde muy temprano había abandonado la casa para ocuparse de los últimos detalles, por lo que estaría fuera lo que restaba del día o tal vez más.

.

.

.

.

_–Ve con cuidado Sasuke-kun._

_Me encontraba en la entrada de casa despidiendo a Sasuke que se estaba colocando su chaqueta de jounin que tenía la insignia distintiva del cuerpo de policía militar, junto con sus botas para protegerse de la ligera lluvia que había asaltado durante la noche a Konoha y que aún no cesaba._

_–Sakura, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, no salgan de casa. _

_Sasuke y su eterna preocupación, sonreí ligeramente y lo mire rodando los ojos. –Tranquilo Sasuke-kun, nos quedaremos en casa._

_–Aún no sé a qué hora acabaran las pruebas, puede que se alargue hasta mañana. Pero por cualquier cosa, acude a Kakashi o incluso al tarado de Naruto. _

_–De acuerdo. –me acerque a él y lo abrace por el cuello, depositando un beso en sus labios que Sasuke profundizo. –Concéntrate en las pruebas, nosotras estaremos bien. _

_–No dejes que Haru salga al jardín, podría resfriarse._

_Me reí y lo abrace por la cintura. –Sasuke-kun, se cómo cuidar de Haru. Te prometo que no saldrá de casa, a no ser que sea con un paraguas._

_–Sakura, hablo en serio. Nada de salidas._

_Bufe divertida y lo mire a los ojos. –Está bien Sasuke-kun, nada de salidas para la pequeña Haru._

_–Bueno me voy. Con cuidado Sakura. –me levanto de la cintura, apoyando mis espalda sobre la pared y me dio un profundo beso que me dejo sin aliento. Esto era lo que más amaba de Sasuke, sus arrebatos de cariño._

_Me dejo en el suelo y me sonrió con burla. –Aun te sonrojas Sakura-chan. –se burló de mi acariciando con uno de sus dedos una de mis mejillas._

_–Vete ya Sasuke-kun. _

_Sonriendo y alzando su mano para mostrarme los obentos de comida que había preparado para él, es que se fue. _

.

.

.

.

Hace aproximadamente tres horas que Sasuke se había ido a las pruebas y la casa ya estaba en completo orden. Yo hace algún rato que había tomado una relajante ducha aprovechando que Haru aun dormía plácidamente, sin saber nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Mire mi reloj de pulsera y me percate de la hora que era, las nueve de la mañana. Eso hora que mi bebe tome su desayuno.

Entre sigilosamente en su habitación y me la encontré durmiendo tranquilamente en su cunita, arropada hasta el cuello.

Le acaricie algunos cabellos que revoloteaban por su carita. –Haru, bebe, vamos a levantarnos.

Abriendo sus ojitos con lentitud bostezo y al divisarme soltó una pequeña sonrisa. A diferencia de otros bebes, Haru es una pequeñita con un muy buen humor, no existe algo que logre molestarla a tal grado de hacerla llorar.

Hace un mes que él bebe de Ino, Kou, había llegado al mundo. Por supuesto Ino hizo todo lo posible para que Haru lo conociera, diciendo que su destino estaba entrelazado y debía conocerse cuanto antes.

Todos pensamos que al conocerlo podría incomodarla o hacerla sentir menos, pero fue todo lo contrario. Al momento que poso sus grandes ojos verdes en él bebe de Ino y Kiba, soltó una gran sonrisa y se acomodó a un lado del bebe, contemplándolo.

Luego de eso, todos se dieron cuenta del carácter que tenía mi hija y lo fácil que era hacerla sonreír.

–Vamos a desayunar nena. –la tome en brazos y recibí todo su cariño.

Después de un rápido baño y haberla abrigado como corresponde debido al tiempo que estaba azotando Konoha, la senté en su silla de bebe en la cocina y mientras jugaba con algunos de sus juguetes yo me dispuse a preparar su desayuno.

Desde que Haru probó los dangos, era sumamente difícil hacerla desistir de comer algo más que no sean los chichi dangos, se convirtió en su comida preferida. Debía recordarle a Sasuke-kun de no darle de comer tantas cosas dulces a esta edad.

Ahora gracias a Sasuke y al Ichiraku Ramen, mi hija era fanática del chichi dango.

–Aquí tienes nena. –Haru vio sus dangos y sonrió aplaudiendo. –Que sabroso el desayuno de Haru-chan.

Sonrió y con entusiasmo empezó a devorar su desayuno con alegría.

Manteniendo un ojo sobre Haru me dispuse a preparar el almuerzo, que solo seria para mi hija y para mí.

Cuando Sasuke no se encontraba en casa, su ausencia se notaba en extremo. Si bien el cuerpo de policía militar lo mantenía ocupado todo el día, haciéndolo levantar de madrugada y volviendo entrada la noche, siempre podía volver a casa para almorzar con nosotras o simplemente pasar el rato. Por lo que hoy era un día poco normal.

.

.

Haru estaba entretenida jugando con sus cubos de madera en la sala y el almuerzo estaba listo, por lo que teníamos el resto del día para nosotras dos. Lo ideal habría sido poder salir de casa, pasear por la aldea o visitar a Ino y Hinata, pero con este clima era imposible. Por lo que solo nos queda una opción, permanecer en casa y divertirnos aquí.

—He Haru, ¿Quieres leer un libro con mamá?

Me miro desde su sitio en la alfombra de la sala y se levantó con precaución, acercándose al sillón donde me encontraba. Alzándome sus bracitos, la tome y la senté a mi lado.

— ¿Qué te gustaría leer nena? –de la variedad de libros que había en casa, la mayoría eran o de historia, estrategia o medicina, nada entretenido para Haru.

—Qué tal si leemos el que trajo papá de la Arena. -sonrió y aplaudió de alegría al escuchar la mención de su padre.

En la última misión de Sasuke que realizo fuera de la aldea, le toco ir a la Arena. Después de pasar dos días allá, Gaara como forma de agradecimiento y al saber lo reacio que era Sasuke con salir de Konoha y dejarnos solas, es que le regalo un libro, muy famoso en Sunagakure, que habla de la valentía y el esfuerzo, del destino y el amor, todo contado suavemente para los niños pequeños para que desde temprana edad tengan presente lo que conlleva ser un ninja de la Aldea. Aunque Sasuke-kun está en contra de que Haru se convierta en shinobi de Konoha.

—Veamos lo que nos cuenta este libro nena. –Haru se acurruco junto a mí y reposando su cabeza en mi brazo escuchando atentamente todo lo que le contaba y reía o señalaba algunos dibujos que ilustraban lo que "Yume" tuvo que pasar para convertirse en ninja.

Sin darnos cuenta, estuvimos la mayor parte de la mañana recostadas en el sillón leyendo el libro. Haru cayó profundamente dormida después de un rato.

La arrope con una manta y me dispuse a poner en orden la sala, colocando todos sus juguetes en sus cajas y guardando el libro donde corresponde.

.

.

La llovizna no paraba.

Desde la ventana de la sala se podía ver como los arboles del Barrio se mecían unos contra otros y como la lluvia creaba ondas en los charcos que se iban formando en la tierra.

El Barrio Uchiha se veía tan solitario. No esperaba la hora para verlo lleno de gente, yendo de aquí para allá. Los niños corriendo por las calles y las madres cuidándolos de cerca.

Eso haría muy feliz a Sasuke-kun, solo quería que todo volviera a ser como era antes de la _masacre. _Se había esforzado tanto estos últimos años para darle a las futuras generaciones un lugar estable donde vivir.

En las noches, cuando Haru dormía, compartíamos nuestros sueños a futuro y siempre decía que le gustaría ver el barrio lleno de vida nuevamente. Y sinceramente siento que lo va a lograr. Se merece ser feliz y que sus sueños se cumplan. Aunque no muchos lo acepten o conozcan, Sasuke ha dado mucho por la Aldea.

.

.

.

.

_—...Y quizás poner más alumbrado, no es muy seguro que las calles estén tan oscuras. Se lo mencionara a la Hokage._

_Hace más de media hora que Sasuke estaba contándome todo lo que hacía falta en Konoha para hacerla una aldea segura. Desde más basureros a más alumbrado público. _

_—Deberías hablarlo con Tsunade-sama, si es por el bien de Konoha, aceptara. _

_Estábamos en la cama, Sasuke de espaldas a estas con un brazo bajo su cabeza y la otra en torno a mí, rodeándome la espalda, mientras yo descansa mi cabeza en su pecho._

_Soltó un pequeño bufido y me apretó más a él. —Si quiero que mi mujer y mi hija anden seguras por las calles, voy a exigirle hacerlo. _

_Sonriendo lo abrace por la cintura. —Entonces deberías haberlo pronto con ella, porque tu hija no esperar mucho antes de querer salir._

_Gruño y tomándome por los hombros me coloco bajo su cuerpo mirándome con una ceja alzada. — ¿Estas riéndote de mí Sakura? _

_—Cómo crees Sasuke-kun. –sonriendo con ternura le acaricie una de sus mejillas y deposite un pequeño beso en sus labios. —Estás haciendo un buen trabajo cuidando tanto de nosotras como de la Aldea. Estoy orgullosa de ti._

_—No son los aldeanos ineptos lo que me preocupan, son ustedes. Si la aldea es segura, ustedes dos también lo serán._

_No le creía ni un poco. Sabía que también se preocupaba por los aldeanos indefensos que no tenían ningún conocimiento ninja, por eso reabrió el cuerpo de policía militar bajo la excusa de que entre menos bandidos más seguras estaríamos. Pero sabía que en el fondo se preocupaba por su familia pero también por los demás. _

_—Seguro Sasuke-kun._

_— ¿Estas dudando de lo que te estoy diciendo?_

_—Para nada. Ahora cállate y bésame._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Por eso y mucho más es que Konoha le debía tanto. Por eso es que ahora mismo se encontraba fuera de casa, con este clima, reclutando nuevo personal para poder hacer de Konoha una aldea segura y buena para vivir.

Haru se removió en el sillón y supe que estaba por despertar.

Y así pasamos el resto del día, las dos solas, en casa, jugando, comiendo o simplemente leyendo algún buen libro.

.

.

.

No sabría decir exactamente qué hora era, pero de lo que estaba completamente segura es que era muy entrada la noche. Por lo que me sorprendió escuchar la regadera de la ducha a estas horas.

.

.

Aun me encontraba en un estado de somnolencia, cuando sentí unas pequeñas gotas de agua caer por mi rostro y una leve caricia en mi cara que recorría desde mi frente, pasando por mi nariz, mi mejilla, mis labios y descansando en mi cuello.

Arrugando la nariz y abriendo poco a poco mis ojos divise sobre mí un cuerpo que me contemplaba parado a un lado de la cama.

–Sasuke-kun ¿Eres tú?

–No quería despertarte.

Estirando mis brazos abrí por completo mis ojos y finalmente logre mirarlo bien. Estaba con su pelo húmedo debido a la ducha y vistiendo sus pantalones holgados que utilizaba para dormir, con su pecho al descubierto.

–He, no creí que volverías hoy. –sentándome en la cama, abrí las sabanas que me cubrían y lo invite a acostarse a mi lado. –Pensé que las pruebas se alargarían.

Se acostó a mi lado y atrayéndome por la cintura me coloco debajo de su cuerpo, provocando un sonrojo completamente perceptible en mis mejillas.

–También lo creí así, pero recibí ayuda inesperada y terminamos antes de lo previsto. –besaba mis sonrosadas mejillas, mis parpados y mi barbilla, saltándose deliberadamente mis labios.

– ¿Y quién sería esa ayuda? –trataba de concentrarme en formular frases, pero realmente se me estaba haciendo muy difícil.

–Sai. Decidió entrar finalmente al cuerpo. –con sus manos acariciaba suavemente mi cabello y mis cejas.

–Me alegro por él. –pase mis manos por su cintura y acaricie su espalda, pasando mis dedos por cada uno de sus definidos músculos. – ¿Fuiste a ver a Haru?

–Duerme plácidamente. Ni siquiera se despertó cuando la acomode. –poco a poco comenzó a repartir besos por mi cuello y con sus manos deslizaba los tirantes de mi pijama.

–Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –le dije con ternura y con falta de aliento.

–Voy a hacerte el amor Sakura-chan.

Finalmente beso con fuerza mis labios que yo gustosamente correspondí.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Lectores de The Unknown, tuve que actualizar antes de tiempo debido a que mañana, en mi País (Chile), es día de elecciones presidenciales y atendiendo a mi deber cívico y ciudadano, es que debo ir a emitir mi voto, por lo que sera un día movido para mi.**

**Se que no es ningún tipo de problema actualizar un día antes, pero quería aclararlo de todas formas por si el capitulo no ha quedado de su agrado o es algo corto.**

**Sin nada mas que agregar, nos vemos el próximo Domingo.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Actualización. Sábado 16.11.2013_

_Próxima Actualización. Domingo _ 24.11.2013


	6. SIX

_Drabbles "The Unknown" por Bella Uchiha_

_SIX_

* * *

**DRABBLES**

**_"THE UNKNOWN SIX"_**

.

.

.

.

.

_Sasuke_

_"Porque a veces es bueno cambiar la rutina"_

.

.

.

.

No lograba distinguir la hora que era. Hace mucho tiempo que no dormía hasta tan tarde. La última vez que algo así sucedido yo tenía apenas diez años.

Generalmente mis días comienzan al alba, cuando los primeros rayos del sol ni siquiera pensaban en asomarse. Por lo que hoy era un día fuera de lo común.

No tenía ni el más mino ánimo de levantarme de la cama. Hoy tenía día libre y quería disfrutarlo, en tranquilidad y en familia.

Estire uno de mis brazos, esperando encontrar el cuerpo cálido de Sakura que sabía debía estar a mi lado, pero allí no había nadie. Su lado de la cama estaba frio, dato que me verificaba que hace mucho que se había levantado. Debían ser más de las ocho de la mañana para que su mujer estuviera en pie.

Unas risas se escuchaban desde el pasillo que me hicieron sonreír.

Dándose la vuelta y quedando de espaldas a la cama se estiro y coloco sus brazos bajo su cabeza. La vida estos últimos años había sido buena. Le había dado una esposa que lo amaba y una hija que el adoraba. Sus demonios internos iban desapareciendo día a día gracias a ellas. Solo esperaba que esto durara por lo que le quedaba de vida.

–Shh. No debemos despertar a papá.

Sonrió por la preocupación de Sakura, siempre pendiente de sus necesidades y de no molestarlo. La amaba, aunque no se lo dijera a menudo, la amaba a ella y a su hija. No se imaginaba la vida sin ellas.

Sentándose en la cama, estiro sus brazos y se masajeo uno de los hombros adoloridos por el entrenamiento que había estado ejecutando últimamente. Sabía que se le estaba pasando la mano, sobre explotar su cuerpo con entrenamiento iba a hacerlo colapsar, pero su familia lo valía. La aldea lo valía.

Levantándose de una vez de la cama se dispuso a alistarse para el día.

No había notado que las cortinas aún estaban cerradas impidiendo la entrada de los rayos del sol.

Sakura pensaba en todo.

Las descorrió esperando encontrarse con la luz típica de cada mañana, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrase con que la posición del sol no era la que acostumbraba a ver, si no que estaba en lo alto, dándole una clara idea de que eran más de las once de la mañana.

Había dormido toda la mañana.

.

.

.

.

Luego de darse una ducha y vestirse, abandono la habitación y bajo a encontrarse con su familia.

Se asomó en la cocina y las encontró a ambas tarareando alguna melodía desconocida para él. Mientras Sakura preparaba la comida, Haru jugaba en su silla con algunos lápices y hojas que desparramaba por el piso.

Sonriendo se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y cruzo las brazos sobre su pecho. –Buenos Días.

Sakura, al estar totalmente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, pego un brinco y soltó el cuchillo sobre la mesa, dándose vuelta de inmediato para ver a Sasuke mirándola. Haru solo sonrió y estiro sus bracitos para que su padre la tome en brazos.

–Sasuke-kun, ¿Te despertamos?

–No pero, ¿Por qué dejaste que durmiera hasta tan tarde? –dirigiéndose hacia su hija, la saco de la silla de bebe y la tomo en sus brazos, para luego acercarse a Sakura y con una de sus manos tomarla desde la nuca y acercándola a sus labios para darle un profundo beso.

Sakura sonrió y lo miro a los ojos. –Parecías necesitar un descanso.

Y era cierto. Hace mucho tiempo que lo estaba necesitando.

–Y, ¿Qué tiene planeado hacer hoy? –le pregunto a Sakura mientras con uno de mis dedos toco la punta de la nariz de Haru que solo ríe y me abraza del cuello.

–Pensaba ir de comprar para comenzar a preparar las cosas para el cumpleaños de Haru.

Cierto, mi hija en unos días cumplía un año de vida. Y Sakura planeaba celebrarlo a lo grande con todos nuestros amigos y conocidos. Si bien yo no le encontraba mucho sentido a tanta gente, sabia por experiencia, que a Haru le iba a agradar. Le encantaba estar rodeada de gente, mucha gente.

–Pues vamos. –dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz a mi hija la deje en su silla y me senté en la mesa junto con Sakura para tomar mi tardío desayuno.

–Genial Sasuke-kun, de esa forma nos ayudas con las bolsas.

Bufe divertido y me puse a comer.

.

.

.

.

Después de una hora de recorrer tiendas y caminar, ya estaba pensando que venir había sido una muy mala idea.

–Sakura, vámonos a casa, ya.

–Pero Sasuke-kun, aún falta la torta. –Sakura me miro con su habitual puchero en los labios, mientras Haru, que se encontraba en sus brazos la miraba y la imitaba.

Esto era suficiente.

–Sakura, lo digo en serio. Vámonos. –la mire con frustración mientras afianzaba las bolsas que traía en mis manos. –Sé que tú podrás hacer un gran trabajo con la torta. No necesitamos comprar una.

Me miro con asombro y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su cara. –¿En serio crees que yo podría hacerla?

–Claro que sí. Eres una muy buena cocinera. Confío en ti.

–Sasuke-kun, Gracias.

La mire divertido y le di un pequeño beso en los labios. No me importaba en absoluto estar mostrando mis afectos a mi familia en público. Ya no más.

–Vamos a casa. Hare el mejor pastel de cumpleaños para mi Haru. –mi hija la miro y le sonrió, rodeando su cuello con sus pequeños brazos y depositando un beso en su mejilla que Sakura correspondió feliz.

– ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas para hacerlo tú misma?

–Sí, tengo todo lo que se necesita en casa.

–Entonces vamos.

Comenzamos a caminar por las heladas y transitadas calles de la aldea, que a estas horas del día se encontraba a rebosar de gente. Sakura caminaba a mi lado con nuestra hija en brazos y yo trataba de no alejarme mucho de ellas, por lo que reuní todas las bolsas en una sola mano y con mi brazo libre acerque a Sakura a mí. Ella solo me miro y sonrió.

–He, teme, Sakura-chan

–Ha, lo que faltaba, encontrarnos con el dobe. –Sakura rio, contagiando a Haru que de solo ver a Naruto estiro sus brazos para que la tomara.

–Qué bueno encontrarlos. Pase por casa y como no di con ustedes decidí venir a buscaros al mercado.

Bufe con fastidio, Naruto ni siquiera en mis días libres lograba dejarme en paz. –Qué alegría que dieras con nosotros, no sabes lo feliz que me pones. – Sakura me dio un pequeño codazo en el estómago a lo que yo gruñí.

–Ja, Ja, que chistoso teme. –Naruto tomo a Haru en brazos quien solo sonreía. –Pero yendo al grano, quería saber cómo van con los preparativos para el cumpleaños de mi ahijada. ¿Necesitan ayuda?

–No te preocupes Naruto, todo está marchando a la perfección. Tu solo encárgate de traer a Hinata en dos días más.

–Lo hare. Y tu pequeña Haru, ¿Preparada para tu primer cumpleaños? –Haru rio y tiro de una de las mejillas de Naruto. –Aya, teme, le enseñas a tu hija a agredirme.

–Le enseño a mi hija a defenderse de dobes como tú. –Sakura rodo lo ojos, avecinando una lucha de frases, por lo que tomo a Haru de los brazos de Naruto y se despidió de este antes de cualquier cosa.

–Nos vemos luego Naruto, dile adiós al tío Naruto nena. –y dando media vuelta comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa. –Vamos Sasuke-kun, a no ser de que quieras quedarte a hacerle compañía a Naruto de regreso a su casa.

–Tsk, te veo en dos días dobe. Adiós.

–Nos vemos teme.

.

.

.

.

Dos días después, la casa estaba repleta. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Haru estaban en su máximo momento, pero mi hija hace alguno tiempo que ya había sucumbido al sueño y Sakura había optado por acostarla.

Yo necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, porque lo que me encontraba en la entrada de casa, sentado en los peldaños, contemplando como caída la nieve en Konoha, algo tan poco habitual en la aldea pero que le daba a la gente algo con que distraerse y disfrutar en estas fechas.

Suspire y recargue mi espalda en uno de los pilares de acceso. Después de todo por lo que habíamos pasado en el día con la preparación del cumpleaños, mi cuerpo me estaba pidiendo un descanso.

–He teme, aquí estas, estaba buscándote. –Naruto salió de casa y cerrando con suavidad la puerta, se sentó junto a mí. –Nieve, que extraño en Konoha.

–Aa.

Naruto palmea mi espalda con alegría, ganándose de mi parte una mirada de cansancio, a lo que él solo sonríe. –Estuvo muy bueno el cumpleaños teme. Sakura-chan se lució.

Deje escapar una pequeña sonrisa, mi mujer se preocupó hasta de los más mínimos detalles para que todo saliera bien y Haru tuviera una gran fiesta, tanto así que mi hija termino dormida sobre el sillón de la sala rodeada de confeti y golosinas.

–Estuvo bien.

–Sí, y Haru se lo paso a lo grande. Nunca la había visto gritar y reír tanto.

–Hn. –sonreí para mi recordando la felicidad que irradiaba su carita todo el día.

Naruto enderezo su espalda y suspiro con nerviosismo, mientras jugaba con sus manos y me miraba de soslayo. –Suéltalo ya dobe.

–Hinata está embarazada. –se pasó las manos por el pelo, desordenándolo.

–Eso es bueno, ¿no?

Naruto me miro sonriendo. –Muy bueno, nos enteramos ayer por la mañana. Nadie más lo sabe, a excepción de ti. Quería que fueras el primero en saberlo. –Suspiro y miro como la nieve caía frente a nosotros. –Es solo que no sé cómo afrontarlo.

Golpee su espalda y le dije lo mismo que me repetí yo desde que me entere que Sakura estaba embarazada de Haru. –Vas a hacerlo bien dobe. Nadie nace sabiendo cómo ser padre, pero vas a hacerlo bien, tienes a Hinata que va a ayudarte…. Y nos tienes a Sakura y a mí.

–Teme, que profundo. Nunca pensé escuchar estas palabras de ti.

–Cállate dobe.

–Gracias teme.

–Hn.

–Por cierto Hinata y yo queremos que tú y Sakura sean los padrinos.

–Aa, cuenta con ello.

.

.

.

.

Todos se habían ido hace ya más de una hora. Sakura estaba liada en la cocina lavando platos, copas, vasos y servicios. Y yo había puesto en orden la sala, que parecía más un campo de batalla que otra cosa.

Suspirando de cansancio me tire sobre el sillón y recargando mi cabeza en el respaldo, me tape la cara con uno de mis brazos.

Que día mas agotador.

Estaba por quedarme dormido cuando sentí a Sakura sentarse sobre mi regazo y recargar su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

– ¿Estas bien Sasuke-kun?

Pase el brazo con el que antes tapaba mi cara por su espalda y la acerque más a mí. –Sí, solo un poco cansado. ¿Tu estas bien?

–Perfectamente. –dijo depositando un pequeño beso en mi barbilla. –Fue un gran día ¿Cierto?

–Aa.

–Y Haru lo paso muy bien ¿Crees que le haya gustado su fiesta de cumpleaños?

Sonreí y alzando su cabeza, le deposite un beso en los labios. –Sakura, lo paso bien. La vi reír y gritar todo el día. Créeme cuando te digo que le encanto su cumpleaños.

Entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y beso la punta de mi nariz, mirándome con esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustan. –Gracias Sasuke-kun.

– ¿Por qué?

–Por todo lo que hiciste hoy. Gracias.

–Son mi familia. –acaricie su espalda, pasando mi mano por sobre el símbolo Uchiha que llevaba bordado en el kimono. –Siempre hare lo mejor por ustedes.

–Lo se.

–Por cierto, Naruto va a ser padre.

Levanto su cabeza que había estado escondida en mi cuello y me miro con sorpresa. –¿Él te lo dijo?

–Aa, me conto hoy.

–Qué alegría. Con razón Hinata estaba tan pensativa hoy. –sonriendo abrazo mi cuello y me beso profundamente. –Que gran noticia Sasuke-kun.

Yo solo sonreí y sacándole algunos cabellos rosas que revoloteaban por su cara, le dije lo que Naruto me había pedido hace algunas horas. –Quieren que seamos los padrinos.

–Me parece genial. –sonriendo recargo más su cabeza sobre mi pecho y con su dedo índice delineaba las arrugas de mi camisa. –Sasuke-kun, estoy un poco preocupada por Haru.

Eso me sorprendió, y enderezándome en el sillón la mire a los ojos. – ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo malo?

Negando con la cabeza me miro. –No, nada malo. Es solo que a esta edad los bebes ya hablando o al menos tratan de hacerlo, pero Haru no emite sonido alguno más que risas.

Ha, de eso iba toda su preocupación. Siendo sincero, yo también lo había notado y si bien en un principio me preocupo, ya con el tiempo fui olvidándolo. Haru hablara cuando esté preparada de hacerlo.

–No te preocupes, ya hablara. Solo dale tiempo.

–¿Lo prometes? –me miro con sus grandes ojos verdes y yo no pude negarle nada.

–Te lo prometo. –levantándome y de paso cargándola a ella entre mis brazos, me dirigí a las escaleras. –Ahora, vamos a descansar.

Besándome la barbilla se acurruco entre mis brazos y subimos a nuestra habitación.

.

.

.

.

Desperté cuando unas pequeñas manitos golpeaban mi pecho incansablemente.

Sonreí para mis adentros y estirando los brazos, tome el pequeño cuerpo de mi hija y lo eleve sobre mí.

Abrí mis ojos y la mire seriamente. – ¿Qué formas son esas de despertarme?

Ella solo sonrió y estiro sus brazos para alcanzar mi cabello. –Se ha despertado con mucha energía hoy. –dijo Sakura que estaba acurrucada a mi lado y nos miraba sonriendo.

–Así lo veo. –la deposite entre nosotros Sakura no perdió oportunidad para llenarla de besos, Haru se dejaba feliz de la vida. –¿Qué hora son?

–Las seis de la mañana. –mire sorprendido a mi mujer que solo rio ante mi cara de asombro. No era normal que Haru se levantara tan temprano por la mañana y menos con tanta energía. –Lo sé, fuera de lo habitual.

Mi hija pego un grito de alegría y abrazándome por el cuello, sucedió lo que Sakura y yo veníamos esperando desde hace meses.

–Otchan. –Sakura y yo nos miramos, mi mujer estaba perlada en lágrimas, tapando su boca con sus manos, mientras yo miraba a mi hija que reía y dirigía sus ojitos a Sakura. –Okchan. –señalo con alegría a su madre mientras esta no paraba de llorar de alegría y Haru la consolaba mientras la abrazaba por el cuello.

–Sasuke-kun…

–Lo sé.

Sin duda esta era mi mejor mañana. La mejor forma de despertar.

* * *

_Actualización. Martes 26.11.2013_

_Próxima Actualización. Domingo 01.12.2013_


End file.
